The Door to Destruction
A fanfic by Chong Kah How 09:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC). Story Noah woke up shortly after the match between Euryale & the Souless Material. He walked down the corridor & walked into the dining room. Everyone was there celebrating but then, everyone freeze & turned monochrome. "What the !?" said Noah. Soon, the everyone in the room fade to dust as... "W-Wait, Don't go!!" said Noah but then... "KIYAHAHAHA-TYAHAHAHA-BWAHAHAHA," a voice then laughed. "W-Who's there show yourself !?" said Noah, looking around. Soon after that, Noah turned & looked behind him & found his friends lying on the ground. "E-Endou! T-Tenma! EVERYONE!!!!" Noah rushes to them but just as he reached them, a giant black blob swallows him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Soon, Noah woke up from his nightmare & found himself in a hospital beside his friends. "Who-What-Where!? Oh, it's just a nightmare," said Noah. "But, how come I have this bad feeling?" Later in the afternoon, at the plaza restaurant, everyone was happily enjoying their celebration over two things. One being the defeating Euryale & one being having won the Cosmo Tournament. "Yeah, but we still haven't finished off Neo Cosmo," said Noah. "Don't sweat about it! They'll showed up sooner or later!" said Tsunami as he puts his arms behind Noah's neck. "Or perphas they've already done for!" said Fey doing the same at Noah. "Yeah but...." said Noah. "Relax, Noah! Don't get so worked up!' said Endou. "Yeah! You said so yourself we must enjoy every single moment we have in this worlds, Right?" said Tenma. "Well, I suppose!" "Darn it, what's been bothering me?" though Noah. The night ended as some a conversation brewed at a dark room. "Is Plan B, ready?" said Idanika. "Ready of course, it's ready, gramps! AND its going to be a Blast tomorow, TYAHAHA," said the mysterious boy. "Yes, Yes!" said Idanika. "Oh, and be sure to giving them a proper greeting, Haxon as a farewell gift" "Yes sirry-na, bossy, Tyehehehehe," said the mysterious boy. At the next day, the rewarding ceremony had begun as the Inazuma Chronos marched forward into the Chrono's Ark stadium with their flag. Later, the thorpy giver then gave a small speech & then gave the thorpy to Endou & Tenma who then rushes down the stage to their comrades. Everyone smiled & cheered but then.... "TyahahahahaHAHA, having your nicey celebration, everyone," laughed a voice. Soon, a boy descend to the field, in front of the Inazuma Chronos. Tenma asked for the hooded boy's identity. "Oh, me! You broke my heart but.. NEVERMIND!!!" the boy discarded his cloak & revealed himself to be a black & red-haired Noah. Everyone was shocked especially Noah & soon.... "Have a nice good lookie? Wanna know who I am? TOO BAD, cause you all won a one-way trrrrip to the ENDLESS-OF-THE-ABYSS," said the Noah-look-a-like as he pressed a button. Then, the thorpy began to gave out a black spark & Fey identifies as a Paradox Bomb. Everyone ran away as the Noah-look-a-like escaped while leaving his name, Haxon. Soon, Noah grabbed the thorpy & headed the opposite direction of where Tenma & the others are headed. Endou, Tenma & Fey gone after him. Then, Noah tried to kick Thorpy sky high then summoned his Keshin armor to lauched it to the sky again. A Black explosion have occured above the stadium & engulfed the stadium a little. Soon, Everyone was seen at the Chrono's Ark Train Station as most of them cried of the lost of their friend but then.... a portal opened up &... "Hi, we're were back!" said Tenma as he, Endou, Fey & Noah appeared out of the portal. Everyone was so happy to have them back. "But how did you..." said Kidou. "That was me," said a boy as he appeared out of the portal. It was Kanon. Soon after a great reunion with an old pal & some introduction. The team were seen at the Inazuma Caravans, thinking what to do? "I think we should do there!" said Noah as his points at the paradox at the skies as Fey objects. "Yeah, but I got a bad feeling if we leave it alone. Soon, a transmission was spread across time & space. It was Idanika!! The end Hope you like. Chong Kah How 09:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, To the Void Category:Fanfictions